Greeks Vs Egyptians: Right of Birth
by p4d
Summary: Annabeth and Percy stumble upon two strange kids in the Egyptian Wing of the MET. They follow them leading them to a place, a world, they never knew could exist beside their own. Before The Lost Hero and after Throne of Fire.
1. Chapter 1: Sand

**I do not own any of these characters, all character creds to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth

I Discover Sand has a Mind of its Own

I walked through the halls of Olympus, its gleaming marble walkways shined from the fresh marbles slabs that replaced the broken ones that were damaged from the Titan War. I had spent the past couple of weeks redesigning each palace of the Olympians and other gods that rested in the kingdom of Olympus above the Empire State Building. I hummed to myself, downstairs Percy was waiting for me. He had promised to take me out before we went back to camp.

I passed the throne room, inside I heard Apollo shrieking, rather like a little girl, though I would never tell him that.

"They summoned him! Brought him back! Those…Those! Magicians!" His voice shook, "There is only room for one sun in the sky!"

I continued on, knowing that the price for eavesdropping on a god, especially one in a bad mood, was not something I was will to pay just yet. I hurried down the hall to the elevator. Inside soft music played as I descended from Olympus to the lobby of New York's tallest building (which was also the resident home of the Greek gods). Across the floor a boy in cargo shorts and orange t-shirt was chatting up the lobby security guard. The man shifted uncomfortably, he didn't seem the chatty type, but the boy ignored that and continued to laugh.

"Percy!" I called. He turned, his sea-green eyes fixed on me, with arms spread wide. I ran up and hugged him. I let go and we walked out of the building with his arm draped over my shoulder.

"So, where to Annabeth? We have a couple hours before we need to be back at camp." Percy beamed down at me. We hadn't been together long, only a couple of weeks, but I had gotten used to the fact he would show up every day after I was done with my work on Olympus. I was offered a place within the great halls of Olympus, near my mother's palace, to live while I was head architect but I declined. There was no home quite like Cabin 6. Also, it was only a couple of doors down from Camp Half-Blood's resident "great hero", Perseus Jackson (or Seaweed Brain, as I liked to call him).

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" I answered looking up at Percy.

"Where do you want to go?" He chuckled at my lack of focus.

"Oh! Um…The MET. It's been ages since I was last there." Percy sighed. His face said: _OH NO! Not another museum..._ "Relax, Seaweed Brain. I promise you'll love it." I kissed him. It was quick and I pulled away smirking at him and dashed away in front of him with him following only a few steps behind me.

* * *

><p>When we first arrived at the MET (The Metropolitan Museum of Art for those of you who might not know, though I doubt it it's a really well known museum) I was going to head straight to the Greek and Roman Art wing. For a moment at the entrance I paused, on my right was a girl about 12 or 13 with colorful streaks of dye in her hair. She was arguing with a boy that was close Percy and my age.<p>

"Shut up Carter! I am not spending 20 dollars or more on a cab in New York City during midday traffic when we are only a couple of feet from a portal!" The girl yelled at her older companion, he was tall and tanned carrying an old bag across his shoulder. She shuffled through her own pack and pulled out a decorated staff. I couldn't make out the symbols on them.

"Amos said portals aren't safe in Manhattan." Portal? Is that, who I was guessing was Carter, said? The two walked away toward the Egyptian wing.

"Annabeth are we going to the Greek and Roman wing or not?" Percy said, a little frustrated. He didn't like museums, they bored him plus it also reminded him of the first time he had to slay a fury, who had been disguised as his pre-algebra teacher at the time. Though he was used to fighting and slaying monsters the experience still disturbed him not that he would ever admit it.

"No." I said pulling on his arm, "Let's go to the Egyptian art. It might be fun." I followed after the two kids from before. They had turned into a relatively empty section of the exhibit. The stood staring at one of the artifacts from behind the glass case, the boy Carter looked around.

I whispered to Percy, who was unusually quiet, "Those two are acting really weird, I thought we could follow them," he nodded to me I smile played across his face, "More fun than you thought it would be?" He chuckled quietly. Then he pointed in front of us. I turned around. The last of the guests except the two kids and Percy and I were cleared from the hall.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Truthfully? I have no idea."

The girl mumbled something that I couldn't hear from where Percy and I lay hidden.

"I can't believe you're wasting your strength on a portal when Brooklyn is just across the river." Carter didn't seem pleased.

"Well Walt said to get back as soon as possible. He didn't say how. Now be quiet I need to concentrate." He didn't retaliate only sighing.

Moments later, from one of the artifacts, exploded a huge pillar of raging sand. They stepped toward it. I was stunned and not moving. Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me with him after the two mysterious children straight into the swirling vortex of sand.

**Yes, it was rather short but I liked where that last paragraph ended. Hopefully, I will update soon. And if anyone in wondering about the Hades and Persephone story, its been on hold for a rather long time, and probably will continue that way for at least another week. Spring Break's coming up so I promise to at least add the final chapters (since when my last computer crashed it took all the chapters I wrote with it, I just haven't had the motivation to finish it)!**

**Thanks! I would love to read some reviews~!**

**~p4d**


	2. Chapter 2: Ballpoint Pens

Carter

I Learn to Fear Ballpoint Pens

If there was ever a writing tool to be afraid of, choose a ballpoint pen, trust me. It wasn't until two teens (I guess, they looked older than me but not by much) came through the portal behind us that I realized this new completely irrational fear of pens of mine. One of the teens, the boy, had messy black hair, tan skin, and these sea-green eyes that flickered in the light like real waves in the ocean (it was kind of freaky, but Sadie thought it made him hot). He was wearing an orange t-shirt with the words: CAMP HALF-BLOOD written across it. The other, a girl, looked like a surfer with blond hair and tanned skin. She had a Yankees cap in her back pocket and an identical orange t-shirt.

Fresh out of the portal they were covered in a thin layer of sand. The surfer girl was coughing bits of sand onto the floor. Portal flaw #1: If your mouth is open when going through be prepared to come out with a fistful of sand in your mouth and throat. Portal flaw #2: They don't close right away so if they're quick enough someone could follow you through. Both of which just happened.

"Annabeth! Annabeth, are you okay?" The boy called to the blonde. He started kneeling down to check on the girl, Annabeth as he called her, but Bast had his throat at dagger point before he got to her.

"State your business here, magician scum." She hissed at him. He glared back at her. That's when he whipped out his pen. Sadie started to laugh but was cut off when he pulled off the cap and the pen expanded into a long glowing bronze sword. Reflexively jerked her hand back, grazing the boys neck. Usually this is when people start bleeding, a lot. But he didn't. Her blade actually bounced off his skin. He didn't strike back, but Bast held her distance.

"What is this place?" His blade raised, not advancing any further, but still threatening.

"Do not lie, magician. You know of this place and what we teach yet still you come to attack us in our home and fane ignorance?" hissed Bast.

"What are you talking about. I'm not-" But Bast cut him off with a swing of her dagger.

The boy leaped backwards away from the blades edge, parrying Bast's swings. Bast had a clear advantage as a goddess and there was always the fact she had spent years entrapped and battling with the Serpent of Chaos (still at large), Apophis. The boy held his own though, he had this strength that seemed to radiate off of him, that Bast once told me came from experience not talent or luck. It was also in some ways extremely mystical the way the power showed. Our students were all hugging the walls as Bast fought the strange boy. Sadie and I just watched in awe of the intense battle in front of us. Annabeth coughed behind us.

"Percy…" she croaked.

"Annabeth!" He made a dive for her, but Bast kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through the window and into the albino crocodile's, Philip of Macedonia, pool. Bast turned around and faced the girl, Annabeth.

"Your name!" Bast demanded. Annabeth coughed.

"Percy Jackson!" cried a voice from outside. I turned to see the boy, Percy, but all I saw was a huge wave of water rising from the pool and crashing into the house. We were all pushed back and soaked. Completely unaffected by the 10 foot tall wave was Annabeth and next to her was the boy, Percy Jackson. Bast had been pushed back like the rest of us and was crushed by Philip in the attack.

Leaning on the wall I reached out my hand and pulled my sword from its locker in the duat. I ran at him, he side stepped me and tripped me as I went past. I had to threw my hands in front of me to keep myself from face planting onto the Brooklyn House's floor. I rolled over onto my back, scrambling backwards onto my feet. Poised to strike but I was shaking. The Percy kid obviously had skill and experience that I wasn't even close to.

"Percy! Stop it!" The girl Annabeth shrieked. Her voice was hoarse and dry but also scary and demanding. A lot like Sadie if she doesn't get her "afternoon tea".

"Annabeth?"

"They're not the enemy. They're followers Egypt! Take a look around Seaweed Brain. Really! You are still so on edge since the war." He capped his sword, returning it to its normal pen shape. That's when I noticed the strange lettering on the edge glowing lightly before he returned it to his pocket.

"Sorry." Percy scratched the back of his head while he pulled the girl up. "Egyptian?" He looked at me, clearly confused. I didn't blame him. I was confused to. What was so weird about us being Egyptian? Weren't they?

Bast was now on her feet and Philip was crawling back to his now empty pool.

"Ahem. Percy, I think you should give the crocodile his water back now."

"Oops. Sorry croc!" He closed his eyes.

"Philip." Percy's eyes shot open.

"Huh?" He questioned. He was looking at Sadie.

"His name. It's Philip. Philip of Macedonia." Sadie scowled at him. "And look what you did! Everything is soaked. It's bad enough we have House of Life creeps on our tails thinking we ended the world by bringing Ra back. Who are you anyway? Why did you follow us?" She was out of breath.

Percy chuckled. "Give me a moment will you? I guess we'll introduce ourselves in a minute. Let's get Philip," he glanced at Sadie, she sneered but approved of his use of the croc's name, "his water back first."

"How do you expect to do that? It could take hours to refill the pool and tons of magic we can't waste to repair what you damaged." Sadie was still tense. Apophis was freed recently, the House of Life magicians still hadn't accepted Amos as Chief Lector yet and some were feeling vengeful for Desjardin's death. We had to train harder than ever, to protect ourselves and our students.

Percy's eyes were closed again. His brow was deeply furrowed and the silence in the room allowed you to hear each breath he took. That's when the water on the floor started to shift. It pulled itself in droplets from the electronics, the floor boards, and everything (including our clothes). The water rolled itself back into the Philip's pool, like it never had left.

"Okay! Now that that's done. Introduction time. My name's Percy Jackson and this" – pointing to the blonde girl – "is Annabeth Chase. Are you really Egyptian?" He seemed strangely excited.

"Yes…Aren't you?" I said to him hesitantly.

"No. Defiantly no." He chuckled.

Bast sniffed at them. "Godlings. Greek godlings."

"Excuse me. I would mind if your cat lady friend didn't sniff me." Annabeth said. "You are?"

"Oh! I'm Carter Kane. And this is my sister Sadie." I stuttered gesturing to Sadie who was standing next to me. Zia was also behind me. I could feel an intensive glare in my back, two actually. One from Sadie and One from Zia. Note to self: Do not piss of two girls, especially ones who can use magic to make you go 'boom'. But I couldn't help but stare at Annabeth. She was really pretty. Her blond hair and her stormy gray eyes had this intense feel to them that was very wise and very strong.

Sadie took a break from glaring at me. She looked up at Percy. "How did you do that, you didn't even use a spell."

Before Percy spoke, Bast interrupted him. "Their Greek. Their blood reeks of the smell of them. And their gods. The boy of sea. Probably a son of Poseidon."

"You mean Poseidon. As in the Greek god of the water?"

"Sea." Percy corrected. "and horses."

"Daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and strategic battle," Annabeth smiled. "And we prefer the term Demigod or Half-Blood or you know, or actual names. Um…"

"Bast."

"You're a goddess aren't you." Annabeth questioned. Annabeth didn't seem to like that fact, I don't think goddesses like her either because Bast snarled at her.

"Yes."

"Wow. That's amazing I mean I thought harnessing the god's power or being their hosts was amazing. You guys…are their kids!" I sounded like of Sadie's friends when they shrieked all fan-girly because some hot guy walked past them.

"Technically our Dad is Osiris but since he became a God like 12 years after I was born, we aren't really genetically related to a god. But we can use magic and harness the power of a patron god like Horus." Sadie said matter of factly gesturing to me. She was trying to show off. She didn't like being upstaged. As well as when how did Sadie put it?: _go all fanboy history geek on them_.

"So like how because my dad is my dad I can use his powers like controlling water?" Annabeth smacked her forehead with her hand. Percy smiled at her. She stared for a second before grinning herself.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." She kissed him lightly. Shattering action, I may have had just the teeniest crush on her. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Zia, I really really do. She was just really pretty.

"Ahem." Sadie tapped he combat boots on the floor. "So what are you doing following us?"

"No reason really. I was just curious. I heard you and Carter talking about them at the MET. And well, we have met a lot of suspicious people over the past couple of years so I decided to check it." She admitted.

"Well, okay." Sadie softened her tone, "Thank Ra you weren't House of Life Magicians. Come on then you can join us for dinner."

Annabeth followed after Sadie, pointing at the walls and chatting profusely. Percy, Bast and the others trailed closely after them. I stayed behind them, clenching my stomach, it wasn't in pain as much as it was like having my stomach go through the spin cycle a couple of dozen times kind of nausea. It wasn't in anyway a good feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! <strong>

**Hades and Persephone chapter 3 (a new one to replace the old one) is currently up! Chapter 4 (final or second to last not sure yet) is being written and will be up in the next week.**

**Review! Think about it. Its always a good thing to do.**

**-p4d-**


End file.
